Advances in technology have provided advances in imaging capabilities for medical use. One area that has enjoyed some of the most beneficial advances is that of endoscopic surgical procedures because of the advances in the components that make up an endoscope.
The disclosure relates generally to electromagnetic sensing and sensors, and is more particularly related to controlling a consistent amount of electromagnetic energy that may be delivered by an emitter configured to illuminate a scene. The features and advantages of the disclosure will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the disclosure without undue experimentation. The features and advantages of the disclosure may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.